A Promise is a Promise
by Kirara-Elfkin
Summary: My first Rush/David one-shot! It's pretty mild, nothing beyond kissing, but it's also one of my takes on how Rush comes back after the end of the game. On temporary hiatus due to UE and SotB needing my attention. Edit: Yet another early piece that needs work. I honestly didn't realise how much I've improved since then...


AN: This is quite an emotional piece, or so I thought. I've actually got a piece of music to go with this one, it's Even Though You've Gone by Angelis. I thought it really fit this one shot. The Angelis version of Walking in the Air also fits quite well. One thing I can't believe, is that I'm only the second person to do a piece about Rush coming back. Well anyway, enjoy and review.

A Promise is a Promise

"Finally, I'm almost home"

Speeding through darkness, the ball of energy increased in speed, heading towards what appeared to be a window of light, hanging in the void. With a burst of power, the energy ball broke through the flimsy barrier covering the opening the window represented. Feeling the portal seal shut behind it, the creature spiralled down through blue skies, skimming over white puffy clouds and relishing the warm golden sunshine spilling over its form. Coming to a stop high above a windswept desert, the creature centred itself, reaching out with its mind. Ignoring the thousands of souls scattered over the green lands north-east of the desert, it finally found the echo of familiarity it was looking for. With a renewed sense of purpose it took off, heading north-west.

Meanwhile, in Athlum, a very special Ball was underway, due to the insistence of the nobles. A certain over-stressed Marquise was trying to think of a way to politely decline the various marriage proposals being endlessly fired at him, from what seemed every conceivable angle.

"Indeed Mrs. Turnborough, your daughter is very comely, but I am afraid that I have been very busy with pressing matters of state, and just don't have the time to consider marriage at the moment."

Finally escaping the buxom duchess and her… overly eager daughter, the young man made a bee-line for what he deemed the only safe people present at the Ball.

"Mr. Sykes, please, you have to help me get away from all these harpies!"

John Sykes smothered a chuckle as he took in the somewhat harried appearance of David Nassau. "What a coincidence, I was just wondering if you'd like to have a drink and catch up with the rest of my family." Steering the Marquise away from the disappointed faces of many a young woman present; the two went out to join Marina Sykes and her daughter, Irina, on one of the wide balconies just off the ballroom. Temporarily forgetting any sense of decorum, David nearly collapsed into the proffered chair, breathing a sigh of relief at the temporary respite.

For the last 2 years, barely 3 months after the Remnants had vanished, the young Marquise had been hounded with marriage proposals. Now at 22 years of age, even the people of Athlum had begun to wonder when their Marquise would accept one of the numerous proposals.

There was however, one enormous problem that no one but the Marquise, his generals, and the Sykes family was aware of. The Marquise didn't like girls. Well, he didn't really like boys either, there was just one he found himself enamoured with, the decidedly absent Rush Sykes. The feelings of friendship he had harboured for the other boy had begun to change during the six month period after the destruction of Nagapur. He hadn't realised that his feelings had changed until one morning, when Rush had stumbled late into the private breakfast room, clothes all rumpled, and with a terrible case of bed head. The first thought through David's mind had been how cute Rush looked. Feeling aghast at the thought, David had bolted the rest of his breakfast and practically run from the room, hiding his mortified blush all the while. After spending the entire morning evaluating his feelings towards Rush, he had finally come to the conclusion that he did like Rush as slightly more than a friend. Right up to Rush's disappearance, David had done his best to hide those feelings, even as they grew in strength. The young man's disappearance (David refused to think death) had almost broken the Marquise. His closest and most valued friend had vanished in an explosion of light and energy, and he had just stood there, unable to do anything but watch in horror.

As the Ball progressed, the creature was speeding closer and closer to Athlum.

"I'm nearly there, just a little longer, then I'll see you all again."

Finally reaching the city just as the sun was setting, the energy orb circled the large castle at Athlum's heart, staying out of sight of the many guests leaving after the Ball. Peering in one of the large windows overlooking the ballroom, the creature saw the people it had been searching for. Barely able to contain it's excitement, it waited impatiently as the last guests departed.

David sighed in relief as the doors closed behind the last guest, smiling slightly as Irina giggled at the look on his face. Before anything could be said however, a brilliantly shining orb of light shot through the nearest balcony doors, spiralling around and between the small group of people still in the ballroom. Momentarily shocked at its appearance, all they did was watch as it came to a halt in the centre of the room, glowing brighter as it expanded, reaching roughly two meters in diameter. It then sank to the floor, bursting like a soap bubble, and leaving a cloud of glittering particles floating in the air. What left them even more shocked however, was the figure standing where the orb had once been. He had a slight figure, with tousled black hair, and sparkling grey eyes, his cocky stance contradicting his slightly unsure smile. Still wearing the same clothes he disappeared in, Rush Sykes gave a little wave at the stunned group across from him.

"Hey guys, told you I'd be back"

At the sound of his voice, the group seemed to break out of their stupor, Irina being the first to run towards her brother, David close behind her.

The impact of two bodies at nearly the same time left Rush staggering for balance, his smile breaking into a large grin as he laughed aloud. His eyes prickled with tears as his family and friends converged on him, nearly suffocating him with hugs, laughing and crying all at once.

After the initial greetings, he gently pried Irina off, and turned to David, taking in the small differences two years had made. Seeing the slight confusion and need in the young Marquise eyes decided his next course of action. Stepping forward, he wrapped both arms round David's shoulders, pulling him into a firm hug, feeling the tense body relax, almost sag in his grip. He stood like that for the next 20 minutes, just letting David pour out all the bottled up emotions from the past 2 years. When the tears finally stopped, Rush lent back and looked into the older boys face. Seeing what he'd long suspected, but never acted upon, he cupped David's face in both his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the still damp tear tracks from his face. Smiling gently, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the other boys mouth, barely a brush of their lips, and whispered,

"It's okay now, I'm back, and I'm staying for good. A promise is a promise, something I don't break."

The fierce kiss he received in return left his senses scattered. Feeling strong arms wrap around his waist and back, he melted into the embrace, vowing to enjoy every moment of it. He ignored his sisters comment, and his fathers somewhat embarrassed sigh. After all, they'd be seeing a lot more like it, he had his whole life to look forward too.


End file.
